pequeña sorpresa
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: que pasaria si Marceline tuviera que hacer algo que no quiere y termina haciendo. y si el heroe vio parte de esto (pasen y lean) NUEVO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿como estas? Bueno este one-short se me ocurrió cuando fui a comprar sushi ¿Qué tal? bueno sin mas preámbulo el one-short

..

..

Pequeña sorpresa

Era una hermosa tarde en la tierra de ooo, los dulces caminando tranquilos por el reino comprando cosas, los niños jugando a las canicas, los bailarines de bread-dance y las adolescentes corriendo a las tiendas mas cercanas todo estaba normal y calmado hasta que…

¡NI LO CREAS BONNIBELLE!-

…se perdió esa calma

-en el castillo-

Tranquila Marceline no están malo-dijo Bonnibelle tratando de calmar a la autora de los gritos

¿No es tan malo?, me obligas a ir a tu tonta fiesta de etiqueta para que toque música y luego me obligas a que me vista con vestido para ese baile al cual no quiero ir-dijo Marceline notablemente molesta.

Ambas estaban en la habitación de la dulce princesa toda decorada de rosa y morado lo cual Marceline aborrecía pero Bonnibelle adoraba, en la cama circular e la princesa estaban tiradas una prendas de vestir, todas eran vestidos, pero todas se parecían en 3 cosas: largos, claros y dulces lo cual Marceline odiaba, los vestidos eran notablemente de calidad unos de un color celeste con mangas, otros amarillos con escote y unos rosas con cuello, Marceline la reina vampiro no podía creer que le hiciera eso, Bonnibelle sabia que no le gustaba hacer eso y justo se le ocurre a la princesita hacer un baile donde la principal característica es esa, para variar la obliga a que toque algo y como si no fuera poco ,días después llama a todos los gobernantes de todos los reinos obligados a asistir y marcy era reina de los vampiros y su padre le pidió el favor de ir por su parte, esto no podría ser peor para la vampiresa.

Mientras Bonnibelle estaba con mucho miedo, la ultima vez que le pidió a Marceline que se vistiera de etiqueta lanzo a mentita por la ventana (por suerte avían traído malvaviscos de los prados malvavisco para unas construcciones), pego su vestido favorito con chicle en el techo, le quito todos sus zapatos por una semana (tuvo que estar con zapatillas lo cual no se veía bien para una princesa) y por ultimo le robo las llaves de su laboratorio por 2 meses y eso que fue hace años, no sabia como reaccionaria ahora ,realmente estaba asustada, pero tenia que hacerlo, ella aunque le costara asimilarlo era la mejor cantante de ooo y mucha gente pidió su presencia, pero para hacerlo tendría que convencerla de vestir de etiqueta lo cual no era fácil , ni para los guardias banana, que de solo ver a Marceline molesta corrían del susto, era todo o nada ,sacrificaría su laboratorio por mucho tiempo si esto resultaba mal, pero lo valdría por lo ciudadanos…o eso esperaba.

-mientras tanto en la casa del árbol-

Jake has visto mi sombrero-grito un Finn de 18 años, este a cambiado mucho en los últimos años, creció mucho, desarrollo unos cuantos músculos, su cabello creció un poco y su voz se volvió toda la de un hombre, ese era el Finn de 18 años

Finn recuerda que ayer lo puse a lavar, porque mientras paliábamos con ese troll callo mucha sangre a tu gorro-

Cierto, se me olvido-

¿Además adonde vas con tanta prisa?-pregunto Jake emocionado, desde el rompimiento de Finn con la princesa Flama el joven empezó a tener sentimientos por Marceline, así que pensó que la podría invitar al baile de la dp

Voy al dulce reino, veré si tiene alguna misión o si la ayudo en su baile, estoy aburrido así que aceptaría lo que sea-dijo este

¿Seguro?, o es que quieres ver si marcy esta ensayando como hace 2 días-dijo Jake haciendo que Finn se sonrojara

¿QUIEN TE DIJO ESO?-dijo Finn enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo

Fue un pajarito-dijo Jake esbozando una sonrisa jamás sabría que fue…

BMO, ¿¡PORQUE LE DIJISTE A JAKE ESO!?-grito el humano a la consola

Bmo no fue, fue fútbol, si quieres después lo reto-dijo Bmo inocente

Bueno, como sea iré al dulce reino-dijo Finn tomando su mochila mientras bajaba corriendo hacia la puerta.

Espera tantito-dijo Jake interponiéndose entre la puerta y el héroe- ¿Cómo supiste que fue Bmo?

Porque Bmo cuenta muchas cosas que ha visto cuando come mucha Jalea adiós-dijo el héroe esquivado a su hermano y luego se fue

Cuando Finn se fue ambos se quedaron parados en un silencio hasta que alguien hablo

Bmo…-

¿Si Jake?-

…No mas jalea para ti durante mucho tiempo-dicho esto el can se fue de la habitación dejando a Bmo solo, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a buscar a fútbol para retarlo.

-mientras en la habitación de la dulce princesa-

Porfavor Marceline, muchos quieren que vayas y no puedes presentarte como si fueras a comprar a la esquina, tienes que vestirte de gala-dijo la princesa

Ni lo pienses y… ¿¡OYE QUE DIJISTE DE MI ROPA!?-dijo Marceline, una princesita sin estilo verdaderamente roquero no podría juzgarla, mucho menos cuando tiene una polera de un muy buena banda de pijama

El punto es que tienes que vestirte de gala, no hay de otra-

Sobre mi cadáver chiclosa-dijo Marceline, lo cual luego se arrepintió, podia insultar su ropa, su música incluso su fiesta pero NADIE le decía chiclosa amenos que quisiera morir.

Bueno Marceline yo no quería hacer esto pero tu me as obligado-dijo la princesa, luego de eso tomo de su escritorio unos guantes color rosa fuerte con orillas amarillas

¿Qué piensas hacer Bonnibelle?-

Algo que siempre quise evitar-dijo bonnibelle y luego se tiro enzima de marceline, tomo un vestido entre el montón que tenia caído en su closet, lo tiro al baño de su cuarto, Marceline intento escapar de los brazos que tenia Bonnibelle sobre los suyos pero le fue imposible

Ni lo intentes, estos guantes tienen un elemento especial que hace crecer la fuerza de la persona que los usa en un 200%-dijo Bonnibelle esbozando una sonrisa (n/a: como las sonrisas de Gasai Yuno cuando veía a Yuki, pero sin amor sino que con ira)

No, Bonnie no lo hagas AAAAAAAA-

-mientras en los prados cerca del reino-

AAAAA-se escucho un grito desesperado desde el reino Finn sin pensarlo 2 veces salio corriendo directo al reino de donde provenía el grito

Hermano súbete a mi espalda-

JAKE ¿QUE HACES AQUI?-dijo Finn al notar a su hermano corriendo junto a el

Deja de gritar que se te hace un habito-dijo el perro- y vengo porque iba done arco iris y escuche el grito.

Si, claro-dijo Finn no muy confiado, estaba casi seguro que Jake lo avía seguido para ver si se fue donde Marcy-

Hermano, ¿Qué hora es?-dijo Jake esbozando una sonrisa

HORA DE AVENTURA-gritaron ambos mientras Jake corría Asia el castillo.

Pasaron todo el camino corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, ambos pensaron lo mismo, el rey helado (n/a: Jajajaj pobre siempre lo culpan de todo), pasaron las calles con mucha prisa, casi votaron a un niño y a una ancianita en el proceso, cuando llegaron al castillo Finn bajo de su hermano canino y luego le dijo:

Jake hay que hacer una estrategia, yo me apoyo y tu te estiras hasta la habitación de la princesa donde seguro estará el rey helado, yo veré lo que paso ¿ok?-dijo el joven héroe (jake: dices que yo no soy un héroe yo: nunca dije eso, pero esta historia trata de Finn así queeee... jake: ok yo: bueno también te diré héroe ya que eres un héroe canino ¿ok? Jake: ok ), cuando ambos héroes se pusieron deacuerdo Finn subió sobre su hermano y el héroe canino se alargo hasta la ventana de la dulce princesa, cuando vio lo que pasaba no lo podía creer

-en la habitación de la dulce princesa-

Ves no te vez tan mal-dijo Bonnibelle algo sudada quitándose los guantes

Marceline se veía algo irritada, luego que Bonnibelle la cambiara contra su voluntad mientras ella gritaba incoherencia y cosas como eres lesbiana y no me lo contaste y otras boludéces mas se le ocurrió maquillarla y peinarle el cabello, Marceline casi se cae 3 veces con los zapatos negros de tacón que se enredaban con el vestido el cual era largo y liso de un color morado top un poco ajustado en la cadera y en el busto (n/a: cabe aclarar que a Finn se le caía la baba) con vuelos al inicio del vestido de color gris ,tenia una tiara que la dulce princesa tenia de hace años con pétalos de color gris con un gran circulo el cual colgaba un diamante, el cabello de Marceline había sido tomado en la nuca y enrulado y para finalizar le pinto las uñas de morado y le echo perfume

Ya no me veo tan mal, pero igual no quiero ir odio estos zapatos-

Pero yo le pregunte hace unos días a Finn si les gustaban-dijo la dp mintiendo haciendo que Marceline se sonrojara-estoy segura que a Finn le gustara

¿F-Finn ira?-pregunto Marcy

Si, es el héroe (humano) mas conocido de ooo así que decidimos invitarlo junto con Jake-

Aaaaaa… bueno no esta mal, te are el honor de presentarme en tu tonto baile-dijo Marceline aun sonrojada

Que bien (^o^) (n/a: de la que se salvo)-

Bueno vuélvete a cambiar que no te puedes quedar con el vestido-

Yo nunca dije que…claro-dijo Marcy ahora tenia menos probabilidades de retar a Bonnibelle con esos súper-guantes

Bien aquí esta tu ropa-dijo Bonnibelle entregándole a Marcy una polera roja, una chaqueta sintética negra, unos jeans y unas botas negras

Gracias…creo-dijo Marceline y luego entro al baño cerrando la puerta, ninguna de las chicas había notado la presencia del joven héroe (humano).

-con el pervertido de Finn-

Jake ya bájame-dijo Finn algo sonrojado

¿Pero que fue ese grito?-

Es que a la dp se le callo un jarrón y izo el tremendo escándalo por eso-explico Finn

Aaa ok-dijo Jake bajando hasta que llego a su altura normal

Y ¿viste alguna otra cosa?-pregunto Jake

No porque-

Es que te vi derramar baba como loco-ante eso Finn se sonrojo

Ya pilluelo cuenta lo que paso-

Es que la dp tenia un pedazo de torta de chocolate en su escritorio y tenia hambre, eso-

Claro como digas-dijo Jake mientras se iba con su hermano a su casa

-mientras con Bmo-

Se veía a un Bmo riendo y saltando con un frasco de jalea casi vació en sus manos

Jajaja a fútbol le encantara correr una maratón-dijo de repente Bmo hasta que grito- A MARCELINE LE GUSTA FINN- y luego se dejo caer al suelo desmallado por tanta jalea

..

..

¿Que tal? Espero que les aya gustado, bueno muchas gracias por todo, intente ponerle humor, pero parece que no me fue muy bien en eso u.u opina sobre si te izo reír o no, bueno que te vaya bien bye


	2. capitulo 2: preparando la fiesta parte 1

Hola, se que no e estado muy presente… A QUIEN ENGAÑOOO son casi 6 semanas sin publicar nada en este fic y por la culpa de mi mama y sus teleseries: c, pero ahora puedo publicar c: mi fic "mi fan favorito" continuara, se los prometo, pero esto lo tengo muy atrasado (a mi gusto) entonces perdón por el laaaaaaaaargo mensaje de autor, aquí el Cáp. 2.

Nota: HDA no me pertenece, sino esto seria transmitido por TV

..

..

Preparando la fiesta parte 1

Después de que Finn y Jake llegaran a sus casas, solo se tiraron en sus camas por la falsa alarma y como los 2 flojonazos, no hallaron a Bmo flojearon en sus camas toda la tarde.

POW FINN

No podía ver nada, todo estaba oscuro, cuando empezó a aclararse la imagen divise a un par de jóvenes, una rubia y otra castaña, ambas reían mientras se tiraban un globo entre si mismas, reían como si no hubiera mañana, la rubia estaba toda vestida de un hermoso vestido celeste, tenia un cintillo con orejas de conejo y la castaña usaba un hermoso vestido corto morado con medias negras y tenia una mecha negra en su cabello, hasta que dejaron de jugar son el globo y me miraron a mi.

Finn…-dijo la castaña acercándose a mí

¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Finn…despierta-dijo la rubia

¿Qué cosa?- apenas termine de decir eso la castaña se lanzo enzima mió, me besaba con pasión y yo parecía un muñeco de trapo.

Ooooh arco iris- dijo la chica

Espera

.

.

.

¿DIJO ARCOIRIS?

Apenas desperté me encontré con JAKE O.O (n/a: jakajkajajajaj YAOIII)

Aaaaagg-dije sacándome a Jake de enzima- ¿JAKE PORQUE ME BESASTE?

Apenas Jake abrió los ojos me miro asustado, busco por todos lados algo-no-se que hasta que saco un peluche en forma de ¿ARCOIRIS?

¿Qué CA**** PASA AQUI?

FIN DEL FINN POW

-mientras en el dulce castillo-

Marceline, noooo –dijo la dulce princesa mientras corría atrás de la nombrada, la cual cargaba a mentita.

Señorita marceline, porfavor no me tire de nuevo por la ventana-decía un muy asustado mentita.

Claro que no te tirare mocoso-dijo Marceline

Entonces, ¿para que lo quieres?-

Tengo un problema que no te incumbe chicl…dulcesita-dijo Marceline

Dímelo-

Claro que no cabeza de frutilla-

ES CEREZA-grito eufórica la princesa con cabello de chicle

COMO SEA-respondió Marceline mientras volaba y cargaba a mentita, este era mucho trabajo para solo una reina y esta reina en especial NO dejo de mirar atrás, NO dejo de gritarle a la princesita cabeza de frutilla y NO se estrello con una muralla…bueno si el ultimo.

AUCH-grito la adolorida reina vampiro

Eso te mereces por intentar secuestrar a mentita-dijo la dp mientras quitaba de las garras de Marceline al susodicho como si de un juguete se tratara.

No quería secuestrarlo, quería que me trajera mi diario de la nocheoosfera, se me quedo cuando fui a ver a mi papa y como yo no quiero ir le pedí que lo fuera a buscar el, pero el pensó que lo tiraría otra vez por la ventana, enserio para ser una adulta de 23 años tienes la audición de un abuelo-

OYE-

Bueno, mentita ve por mi diario y si te atreves a leerlo CONSIDERATE MUERTO-

Si señorita Marceline, me pudo haber dicho eso antes-al decir eso Marceline solo bufo-ya vuelvo.

ESPERA, se me olvidaba pídele a Finn, Bmo y a Jake que vengan aquí para que me ayuden-casi grito la princesa

Apenas dicho eso Mentita se fue dejando a la princesita olor a frutilla y a la vampirita demoníaca paradas como lámparas.

Y Marceline, ¿me arias un favor?-pregunto la princesita rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

Depende frutillita-

ES CERE…como sea necesito que…-

¿Qué…?-

…me ayudes a…-la princesita hizo una pausa dramática- preparar la fiesta.

..-

..-

..-

Era oficial la princesita rosa iba a morir

-en la casa del árbol-

Entonces abreviando corriste a mi cama y me besaste estando sonámbulo-

Exacto hermanito, tu sabes que yo amo a Arco iris, además tu ya eres de Marceline-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, pero el humano con sus orejas bien desarrolladas lo escucho muy bien.

QUE NO ME GUSTA MARCELINE-

DEJA DE GRITAR MUCHACHITO, SE TE HACE UN HABITO-

TU TAMBIEN ESTAS GRITANDO JAKE-

SOLO PORQUE TU LO HACES-

Y ¿POR QUE GRITAMOS?-

NO SE-

PAREMOS JAKE A LAS 1…2…Y-

3- dijeron los héroes, se miraron un poco atontados y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

Oye, ¿y Bmo? no lo hemos visto en todo el día-pregunto Jake

Debe estar en alguna parte, ¿lo buscamos Jake?-

Claro que si-

Finn y Jake caminaron revisando toda la casa en busca de Bmo, buscaron en la habitación, la sala, el baño, el techo, el jardin y donde estaba su gallina, pero nada.

Finn, busquemos en la cocina-

Claro Jake-dijo el humano, ambos empezaron a ir a la cocina allí vieron una nota rosa pegada sobre la mesa y como el hermoso cerebro de nuestro héroe humano fue un poco lento en tomar la nota fue el can color amarillento como…nose algo amarillento (xDD).

Hola caballeros, dejo esta nota ya que Bmo me dice que están dormidos les escribo que la princesa Bonnibelle Fresia Bubblegum les solicita su presencia en el dulce reino

Para que la ayuden junto con la señorita Marceline Abadeer y el caballero Bmo a arreglar y decorar el castillo para el baile que se aproxima.

Atte. Mentita

Ok vamonos Finn-dijo Jake

¿A donde?-

Como el genio el perro no leyó en voz alta y el humano muy flojo no leyó tuvo que leer TODA la carta de nuevo y luego partieron al palacio

..

..

Espero que les aya gustado, la comedia no es lo mió u.u comenten si les causo risa o no, bye


End file.
